Saitama
|-|Casual= |-|Serious= |-|Before Training= Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | 9-B Name: Saitama, "Caped Baldy" Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Telekinesis (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers), Can hold his breath in space. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Overpowered Boros' Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon attack while holding back) | Wall level (Able to rip out Crabrante's eye) Speed: At least Relativistic, likely higher (Effortlessly threw a rock faster than Geryuganshoop could. It was also stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes) | Superhuman (Outsped Crabrante) Lifting Strength: At least Class G '''(Effortlessly threw the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes) | '''Unknown, likely Superhuman (Should be superior to Tiger level monsters) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Wall Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (His durability should be comparable to his strength) | Wall level (Was able to survive an attack this strong when he was 12 years old) Stamina: Unknown (Has not exerted himself even once so far) Range: Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. Notable Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. Saitama punching a meteor.gif SaitamaPunchesMeteorAnime.gif|Anime Version * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. SeriousStrikeManga.gif SeriousStrikeEffects.png|Effects SeriousPunch.gif|Anime Version * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. SeriousSideHops.jpg SSHContinued.png|Continued * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Key: Post-Training | Pre-Training Note: It is very likely that Saitama is far stronger than this depiction of his current feats, since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. Others Notable Victories: Goomba (Mario Bros) Goomba's profile (Both 9-B and Speed was unequalized) Cure Blossom (Pretty Cure) Cure Blossom's Profile (This is Base Cure Blossom versus Post-Training Saitama) Notable Losses: Malachite (Steven Universe) Malachite's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Both were 100 meters apart in mountainside location and speed was equalized) Boa Hancock (One Piece) Hancock's profile (Both in character; High 6-A Saitama; Speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Sparda Devil Trigger Dante and Post-Training Saitama were used and both were bloodlusted) Trishula (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Trishula’s Profile (Speed Equalized. Both were in their High 6-A version) Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) Korosensei's profile (9-B versions were used and Speed was equalized) Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Connie's Profile (9-B Saitama, Speed was Equalized) Dragons (Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real) Dragons' profile (This was a fight against Pre-Training Saitama) Inconclusive Matches: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was equalized and Sans was bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6